


Snippets

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Angel: the Series, Hannibal (TV), Stargate Atlantis, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: A collection of snippets and/or drabbles that don't particularly belong in other collections. Crossovers will be bound to happen.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Hannibal/Angel: the Series Crossover

Hannibal found himself sitting at a bar, it wasn’t his favored place to be and not to his standard. However, he was with Jack Crawford and his favorite pet project on a case that was unfolding in Los Angeles. He did initially try to coax Will into staying longer, but the man complained about the crowd and his headaches – in part because of the encephalitis spreading and working beautifully – there was also the fact that he seemed to be unnerved by a man who seemed to be airing the ‘ _don’t come near me, nor talk to me_ ’ vibe so well that even Hannibal had the lack of want to investigate Will’s aversion to him.

However, Hannibal did notice that he seemed to be a young man who dressed to disappear, the aesthetic of doom and gloom didn’t seem right to describe it this time around.

It was when this man stood up and passed him that Hannibal had to pause, despite the amount of activity and scent that can be found in this bar alone – that man’s scent reminded Hannibal of _death_. 

Hannibal was intrigued, but not overly so. 


	2. Hannibal/Stargate Atlantis Crossover

Fear and curiosity were the two dominant emotions fighting for control in Hannibal, it was only because of his control over himself that kept him from making a move that could threaten his life as it were. Before this point, Hannibal never considered the possibilities of other lifeforms beyond humans. And yet – here he was.

Standing with multiple guns of soldiers pointed at him and staring at something alien. The thing before him was tall, dressed in black. He – _it_ – had a mark – _tattoo_ – on its face. That of a star.

Everyone looked concerned and agitated except for the alien who looked more amused than anything.

And to think – Hannibal would have never thought he would see such a sight by accompanying Jack and Will to this particular city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I might expand on this, perhaps turn it into a full story(?) although that probably won't happen for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I got prompts for drabbles, and eventually I do plan to finish them. But right now, I’m just getting back into writing (slowly) despite what’s going on in my life. So please, be patient in regards to stories on the go or drabbles. They’re not being ignored maliciously.


End file.
